


Let Them Listen

by writingisawildride



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, TOC Triplets, Triplet AU, Voyeurism, i think, is there a word for listening?, thirst order confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisawildride/pseuds/writingisawildride
Summary: Ben and Kylo have tormented Matt with their sexual endeavors for years and you decide it’s finally time they got some payback.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faestae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/gifts).



> Ok before I post this I personally blame/thank faestae for her actions in the Sims that prompted me to write this, also there’s a bit of Triplet!Kylo and Triplet!Ben being mean to their younger brother so forgive me. Also kind of a sequel to "Don't Be Sad"

You were finishing your first project at your new job when you heard a familiar text notification.

_“sweetie can i go over for the night?”_

_“Sure babe, what for?”  
_

_“Kylo just brought his girlfriend home… So yeah, I need sleep for tomorrow.”_

_“K love, remember to bring your boxers so you don’t have to wear my boyshorts hahaha”  
_

_“I will never live that down huh? I’ll bring extra clothes to leave there, be there in a couple hours dear, gotta finish up work.”  
_

_“Sounds good, and don’t feel too bad, they made your ass look great ;)”  
_

_“Thanks lol”  
_

You smiled as you saved your project and rolled your shoulders. “Finally, I should clean up before Matt gets here and order some take out.” 

You picked up the apparent garbage and dirty laundry off the floor, then you turned your attention to your ajar drawers with clothes sticking out. You tucked them back in before something got caught on your pinky. You went to tug it off before you notice it was your lacy panties. A wicked idea struck your head as you put them aside then finished the rest of the cleaning and closed each curtain and blinds. You ordered the food, which arrived shortly after you received a text from Matt.

_“Driving over, be there in 5.”_

You giggled as you went into your room and quickly took off your clothes  before slipping the lacy panties on as well as a short, tight t-shirt. You light a couple candles and place them around your room and then the kitchen. In five minutes, you heard a key turn. You quickly took your place at a chair next to the table so Matt could see what you were wearing. He came in wearing his IT outfit, a light blue button up, tie and brown trousers and signature puffy orange vest (and wondering why they let him wear it to work). 

“Hey, I know you ordered out but I got your favorite dessert…” He stated as he held up a white paper bag then kicked off his shoes and dropped his luggage beside the door. “Hey, why is so dark-” He turned to you and immediately dropped the bag on the floor with a flop. His eyes nearly filled the whole lens of his glasses as you heard a pause in breathing.

“You’re so thoughtful Matt, I got dinner ready for us…” You sauntered over, exaggerating the sway of your hips. You bend over to pick up the bag and feel Matt’s heavy gaze trace the curves of your body, when you got up his entire face was pink as he began to quickly pull off his tie.

“Tha-thank you.” He muttered in a low voice, he undid a couple buttons on his shirt and left his belt by his luggage.

As you sat down with your food and Matt was quick to sit across from you, you paused to admire him. He was slowly getting over his nervousness, his eyes traced along your body but his hands still trembled as he fiddled with his shirt to allow more cooling circulation against his flushing skin. You sit up and lean forward against the table to reach for your utensil, making sure Matt could see you weren’t wearing a bra. His eyes flicked to your breasts and he bit his lip, then began to squirm slightly. You felt a slight warmth begin to ignite in your clit as you imagined Matt’s growing bulge making sitting difficult. 

“So, how was work?” You asked as you began to pick at your food.

“It was-” Matt paused to gulp, poor man was salivating. “Good.”

“That’s nice.” You gave the sweetest, most innocent smile you possibly could.

Matt was quick to eat, shoving several spoonfuls of food into his mouth at a time and drinking several cups of water. Much to his frustration, you took your time with your meal, thoroughly enjoying every bite and chewing carefully to keep from chewing.

“You realize the slower you eat, the faster you feel full…” Matt said as he practically slammed the containers into the garbage, you could see his erection pressing against his pants.

“Be patient Matt,” You reassure as you pierce another morsel. “Want to start dessert without me?”

A smirk grew across Matt’s face. “Sure, but just in case I make a mess, I should change…”

Matt undid the rest of his buttons and shed his shirt off his broad shoulders. He laughed when he saw you start chewing faster. It didn’t help that he decided to move his seat beside yours and snake his arm around you. His large, rough fingers gently brushed against your breast bone and his lips began to press against your neck. You felt your folds begin to moisten.

“Done yet?” He asked, his voice muffled against your skin as his touch began to make you melt. 

You felt your grin grow as you reached over and cupped your hand around his bulge. Matt fell limp and released his hold over you as he let out a loud, drawn out moan. You took the remaining bites of your meal before locking your knees around Matt’s hips and resting your cunt against his solid erection. You cupped his face with one hand and used the other to squeeze his firm ass. You slammed your lips against his mouth and danced your tongue around his soft bottom lip. Matt became a moaning mess as he curled one arm around your back for stability and another began to trace paths from your breasts to your pelvis. 

“I think.” You managed between wet kisses. “Dessert can wait…”

Matt moved his arms to beneath your thighs, you responded by locking your feet behind him. “A-agreed!” He gasped as he lifted you up.

He carried to your room, the both of you still locking lips. In the middle of your sinful kissing he gently laid you across your bed only to feel a flurry of grabs for your shirt. You reached out and grabbed his wrists. 

 "Stop.“ 

 Matt paused as his eyes looked down in worry. “Are you ok?" 

 "Yes, I just wanted to say pants off.” You reached over and flung down his zipper, allowing his light pink boxers covering his straining cock to push through. “I don’t want your buttons digging into my-”

 You were silenced by Matt reaching his large, warm hand up your shirt and caging your breast. You cried out in shock and pleasure as Matt shuffled out of his pants then pulled your shirt over your head. Your nipples began to harden at the tips, reacting to the cold, but were quickly soothed by Matt, who began to knead them. 

 "You’re a fucking goddess you know that…“ He snarled as he kissed the space between your breasts. "And I’m glad you’re mine…”

 "And I’m glad you’re mine…“ You echoed as you began to scratch red marks on his back and chest.

Matt moved his lips from the center of your chest and kissed your nipples before beginning to suck your right breast. You began to moan and mewl as the tip of his warm, wet tongue swirled around your nipple, with his other hand gently pinching and pulling the other.

You felt the ever growing wetness in your clit begin to seep through your panties and onto your thighs as a heated pressure built in your lower stomach.

“Matt…” You breathed as your hands slid off his back and to the hem of his boxers.

He released his mouth from your breast, only to move to the other, causing you to cry out. You slipped your hand beneath his boxers and cupped his member. You felt Matt’s mouth open and his head fell back in a loud cry of passion as you stroked your fingers around his pulsing head, soon feeling the precum drip, which you began to smear around his tip.

“Yes… Keep… Going…” He begged as he rested his head against your shoulder.

Your other hand grabbed the hem of his boxers and peeled them off, the rewarding sight of his throbbing cock. You placed your other hand beneath his taut sack as you gently wrapped your hands around his member and stroked up and down. Matt was an incoherent, moaning mess and gently bit into your shoulder. In but a few moments you felt his large fingers at your soaked folds, pressing through your thin panties.

The reversal worked, you unclasped Matt’s member and fell back onto the bed. When you looked up you saw him smirking as he pulled your panties down and pausing to stare at the mess between your legs. You felt your body tense at his gaze as your arousal leaked even more.

“Matt… Please… I need you.” You whined as you wrapped your legs around his hips.

When you looked up he still had that smug grin on his face. “Please what?”

You felt both the heat of anger and tickle of laughter . “You kinky motherfucker…” You growled as you pulled him closer. “I need you in me.”

“I need you to be more specific-”

“Insert peg ‘d’ in slot ‘v’.”

Matt erupted into laughter. “You know what, I’ll let it slide just for that.”

Matt planted a chaste kiss on your lips before you felt his solid head at your cunt. You both groaned in unison as he thrust inside you. You felt him steadily push deeper, getting lost in how he filled you, how your flesh enveloped him tightly, but not enough to be uncomfortable. When you looked up at Matt, his eyes were closed, his mouth agape. His eyes squeezed shut as he pulled back, leaving you empty until he thrust himself back in. He began to pick up speed and found a euphoric rhythm where skin slapped and pelvises crashed against each other. The heated, wet friction inside you only brought you closer to your building orgasm.

“Matty! I’m going to-”

Before you finished Matt thrust in harder, pushing the spot you needed to come undone. Your muscles contracted as your orgasm erupted out of you, covering Matt’s cock. He let out an impassioned scream as he released his hot white load deep into you, letting your tight cunt milk every last drop. You only had a few minutes to pant before Matt kissed you deeply with his soft lips and wrap his muscular, warm arms around you.

“I love you.” He whispered between deep breaths.

You pulled him closer, feeling his quickened heartbeat pound in his chest. “I love you too.”

He pulled out of you slowly, his slick cock now satisfied but you still shivered with pleasure. You felt the mixture of liquids begin to leak out of you and relaxed in his arms.

“I’ll do your laundry tonight.” Matt reassured as he watched your spilling folds dampen your sheets, then pulled your favorite fluffy blanket over the two of you.

You kissed his cheek. “Thanks.”

* * *

The next day Matt (bittersweetly without your booty shorts) and you went off to work like normal. You turned in and presented your project to your boss who gave you a glowing review and allowed you to return home early. You relaxed, until Matt texted you again.

_“Going to stay an extra night, I’ll explain when I get there.”_

You immediately were concerned.

 _“Matt what’s wrong?”_ You texted, but he didn’t reply.

He arrived quicker than usual and unlocked the front door faster than usual and swung open the door with a grunt. The first thing you noticed was his body language, he came in with squared shoulders and long, stomping strides. He also slammed the door shut and threw off his vest.

“Shit fuck goddamnit!” He screeched as paced back and forth running his hands through his hair and clutching his face. “FUCK!” He kicked your couch.

“Matt what’s wrong?” You asked reaching out for him.

He turned away. “It’s…” He sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, that you realized were watering. “It’s fucking Ben.”

You rose an eyebrow. “What did he do this time?”

“I walked in on him screwing a girl on the couch when he knows I come home and it was fucking Candy!”

“Wait, as in your ex?” You questioned, feeling somewhat hurt. You knew that Matt loved you now and would feel the same way if this happened to you, but you couldn’t help it.

“Yes! And he just looks up with that stupid fucking grin and says ‘Hi bro!’ like it’s no big deal,” Matt took off his name tag and threw it somewhere in the house. “And when I try to go to the nearest room to escape, Kylo sees me and says ‘Wait, he didn’t tell you?’ It just makes me so-” Matt punched a wall with a growl and just plopped down. “UGH!”

You take a seat next to him and gently place your head on his shoulder, then put your hand on his hand. “Matty, I’m sorry…”

You heard a couple short breathes, that started turning into sobs. You pulled him close and kissed his head.

“I’m sorry… I know this is a bit strange for you, but please know I love you.” He embraced you tightly and buried his wet face into your shoulder. 

“I know you do Matt.” You soothed as you rubbed his back. “Your brothers are being jerks. Remember when they found out you liked me?”

You heard him huff. “How could I forget? Kylo asked you out and when you came over Ben tried to seduce you.”

“But I rejected their asses after and asked if you could take me home because you were the one I trusted… And the one I realized I liked.” You gently coaxed Matt’s face to look at yours. “And then we started dating.”

Matt sniffled and gave a small smile. “Yeah… I remember that awkward ride… I nearly ran two reds because I kept looking at you. I remember thinking this would be the closest I’d get to you… Until I asked you out at the end and man were they angry when they found out, Ben didn’t speak to me for a week.”

You kissed his nose and played with his hands. “You know what, I think we need to thank them, if Kylo didn’t ask me out and Ben didn’t chase me off, we wouldn’t have happened.”

“Trust me Ben and Kylo had the biggest freak out when they saw that picture of me and you in bed, naked, when mom found out she made sure they’d delete it, which they did, I checked all their devices with my mad hacking skills.” He chuckled and kissed your lips. “Thanks, I feel a lot better my sweet.”

You gently caressed his shoulder blades. “We didn’t discuss their repayment yet…”

“What did you have in mind?”

* * *

The Organa-Solo lakehouse was purchased for Leia and Han’s honeymoon and has been used by them ever since, especially for vacationing with the triplets. It was huge; four bedrooms, three bathrooms (one with a jet tub), a lounge, a den with a huge fire place, a fully loaded game room and a small dock on the picturesque lake surrounded by trees and away from other lakehouses. Kylo and Ben agreed to the week off, they’d been working hard as a professor and bartender respectively, and wanted a break but couldn’t bring their girlfriends due to them having work or personal matters to attend to, much to the delight of you and Matt.

“I think we could’ve fit everything in the back of my van.” Ben remarked as he and Kylo unloaded their stuff.

“Better safe than sorry.” You lied as you and Matt unloaded things from his car, you wanted to hide the bag of goodies you were going to use for “Operation R” Matt dubbed it.

You clutched the brown paper bag and brought it up to Matt’s room, which was in the center with Ben’s on the left and Kylo’s on the right and right across from the bathroom, then tucked it under his bed. As you began to unpack your things in Matt’s drawers, you heard the triplets bicker downstairs.

“You’re not still mad at me, are you Matt?”

“Of course not.”

“Because it’s basically the same thing with you sending me that picture…”

“You do realize we’re far out enough no one can hear you scream right?”

“Will the two of you shut up?!”

You giggled as you put on your swimsuit and grabbed your towel. You sprinted down the stairs, past the boys and flung open the door to the patio. “Last one in buys dinner!”

Matt turned to his brothers and smirked, dropped his pants to show he was wearing his trunks under his clothes and ran after you, causing Ben and Kylo to scramble upstairs to put theirs on.

You jumped off the dock into the cool, clear water, and swam underwater for a moment, watching small, silvery fish swim among the rocks when you heard a second splash next to you. Matt swam underneath you in his orange trucks smiling. He reached his arms up and grabbed your hands before bringing you to the surface.

“What’s this? An otter in my water?” Matt smiled as he began to tread the water.

“Matt, you’re never going to get over ‘Life Is Strange’, will you?” You said.

“Never.”

You went beside him and held his hand when you heard two pairs of footsteps thundering down the dock. 

“The cavalry’s here.” You mused.

You saw a blur, followed by a second one crash into the water with a huge splash that covered you and Matt.

“Ha! You have to buy dinner!” Ben taunted as he splashed Kylo.

“Very mature.” Kylo sighed as he began to swim away from him.

Ben chuckled and spied Matt and you swimming together. He kicked his way to you before settling beside you and reclining in the water.

“So, how are you two doing?” He asked with a smirk.

“Good, how about you and Candy?” You questioned.

“Oh great he’s roped you in too, I’m not gonna even answer that.” Ben sighed as closed his eyes and just soaked up the sun.

You ignored him and turned to Matt and grabbed his hand. “Race you to those rocks!”

You began to swim your way there but Matt’s height and muscle beat you there. He sat atop the small boulder and pulled you up. The cold mountain air swirled around your body, causing you to shiver and goosebumps to rise. You pressed yourself against his bare chest for warmth.

“What do I get for winning?” Matt smiled, holding you tightly.

You quickly jumped up and pressed your lips against his. His arms cradled you and gently threaded through your hair. You pulled back and grinned.

“How’s that for a prize?” You asked, feeling your body begin to warm.

“Perfect.” He smiled, then glanced over your shoulder. “They’re watching us.”

You took a quick glance and saw Ben and Kylo were speaking to one another and occasionally glancing at the two of you.

“Well compared to later, this is nothing…” You said with a playful smile as you placed one hand on his chest and trailing downward.

“I just want to see if you still want to go through with this…” Matt spoke. 

“I do… After all, how else will your brothers learn?”

You shifted in his arms to see that he wasn’t supporting his right side. Flashing a grin, you pushed him back. With a yelp and flailed arms, he fell back into the water with a loud splash.

“Gotcha!”

He surfaced and splashed water at your feet, causing you to shriek and jump in after him.

* * *

“Shower’s ready for whichever one of you is going.” Ben said as he walked out of the bathroom in his black briefs.

“Alright, we’ll decide, pizza came when you were there.” Matt replied pointing to the box.

“Thanks bro.” Ben said as he went and grabbed one.

You turned to Matt with feigned confusion. “You go first, I’m fine.”

“I don’t want to use the hot water, you go ahead.”

“If you insist.”

You stood up and got everything you needed from your room and went into the bathroom, making sure to leave the door unlocked.The combination shower and bath was the kind that was in the corner with a triangular shape and sliding glass doors, which could comfortably keep more than two people, which was exactly what you wanted. You turned the water to your desired temperature and peeled off your swimsuit and stepped in the rushing water.

You let the water dance across your body as you felt yourself begin to flush thinking what was coming next. You made sure to give yourself a quick wash before. After two minutes you heard the door open and a familiar set of footsteps come in. You felt a surge of confidence and refused to cover yourself, then gently resting on your arm against the wall and leaning on it.

Matt’s face was red as he took off his foggy glasses. “They didn’t see me walk in…” Matt whispered, his eyes still trying to search your body, his erection slowly starting to rise. “Just one last time… Are you sure?”

“Yes, Matty.” You sighed, reaching out your arms.

Matt bit his lip. “Fuck.” He practically tore off his trunks and stepped in naked.

He lifted you and pressed you against the cold tile wall, but sure to place his hand around your head to cushion you. His soft lips pressed against yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You groaned, your hands slipping downward against his warm, twitching cock. You traced along his shaft, causing Matt to moan against your lips. He grasped your breast and pulled away from your mouth to tease your nipple with his tongue.

“Matt!” You mewled loudly, grabbing his hair.

He gently lowered you onto the side of the tub to sit down as he knelt and continued to suckle your nipple. He slowly began to lick downwards and place his hands on your inner thighs. You sighed softly as he gently ghosted his fingertips back and forth, inching closer and closer to your clit each time, causing a familiar pressured heat to build in your lower stomach. He gently stroked the top of your pelvis causing you to tilt your head back.

When you glanced down his eyes were half lidded and had an almost predatory look, he licked his lips and glanced up at you. “I hope they hear you…”

When you felt the warm tongue graze against your clit you inhaled sharply, allowing yourself to separate your legs further. Matt pressed his fingertips against both sides of your lips and gently separated them, you felt your clenched cunt begin to drip.

“I never realized… Up close.. You look so, _decadent_.” He husked.

You felt his tongue caress your folds, the burning ache getting more desperate. His tongue lapped into you, every touch edging you closer to your orgasm.

“You taste amazing…” Matt murmured between licks. “They’ll never know how good you taste.”

 He delved his fingers into you, allowing his tongue further access into you. He lapped and sucked relentlessly, drawing out a variety of noises from you.

“Oh- Fuck. Matt!” You heaved, almost yelling. “Keep go- I’m so close!”

Though lost in your pleasure, you were still able to hear a short scuffle outside.

“Wait, are they?”

“You’ve got to be shitting me!”

Matt must’ve heard as well, you felt his smile against your thighs as he dipped his tongue to it’s limit, setting on a spot, swirling, sucking. You felt yourself tighten around him as your pleasure reached its’ peak before you felt your orgasm rocket through you, gushing onto Matt’s tongue and lips.

“Matt…” You spoke breathlessly as you released his hair.

You laid still for a moment, your whole body numb from pleasure, the only sensation was the last laps Matt took of you and the droplets of the shower. Matt stood up and turned to the shower head before grabbing his shampoo and beginning to wash his hair as you recovered. 

You saw his huge, thick cock fully erect with his deep red head before you as Matt grabbed the body wash and began to lather his muscles. You couldn’t even stop yourself as you began to make circles around his tight abdomen behind him. You felt his chest rise and fall quickly as you slathered soap all over his throbbing member.

“Oh… Yes…” He moaned, placing his hands atop yours, encouraging you to work faster.

You laughed as you grabbed his ass and made him turn around. You got down on your knees, your mouth at his tip and fingers digging into his hips, you looked up at his hazy brown eyes and winked. Your lips encircled his head and he let out a loud moan and grasped your hair tightly.

You hollowed your cheeks, slowly taking more of him in. His shaft rested against your tongue, which you moved up and down now and then, and his tip touched the back of your throat.

“You… You take me so good…” He spoke quietly. 

That wouldn’t do, you were nice and loud for him after all. You grazed your teeth against him, causing him to yelp slightly, but groan in pleasure after. Before he could say another word, you took one hand off his hip to massage his firm sack.

“Ooh… Yes, keep touching me like that!” He begged in a shaky voice.

You couldn’t help but grin as you also began to suck, drawing yourself back and forward to tease his cock further. Within a minute, you felt the salt and tang of his precum as his erection pulsed in your mouth.

He cried out in pleasure as he released his hot, salty, sticky seed into your mouth. You were all too happy to swallow all of it, feeling it leave a warm trail into your stomach. You licked whatever overflowed out of your mouth and rose up, rising your mouth with the water a few times before kissing him deeply and shutting off the water. As he wrapped his arms around you, you began to hear a couple… Strange noises outside. That sounded just like slapping flesh.

“Fuck…” Ben moaned from outside the door. “I hope you both are happy! These were new boxers!”

“Ben… Shut up.. I’m not… Done yet…” Kylo panted.

You smirked at Matt as he stood in proud achievement. “Darling you’re so tense, I think you need a bath too.”

 He pulled on the drain cover on and began filling the tub with hot water. He laid down against the tub wall, thankful for the room as you got on his your knees above him. His cock was already half mast as he began to stroke himself like his brothers outside. You felt that burning wetness begin to pool in your stimulated bud already as you reached your fingers down as well, the other around your nipple.

“I love watching you Matt.” You spoke, allowing your fingers to swirl against your clit. “I love your cock, watching it, tasting it, feeling it in me.”

You watched as Matt’s cock began to steadily rise and harden with the tip beginning to darken. You stopped the water as it reached up your stomach, then positioned yourself above him. He let go of his length and watched as you lowered yourself onto him. His thick head penetrated you, the feeling of fullness at a completely different angle made you shiver. Your nerves buzzed with arousal as you shifted yourself on his hips. Finding a spot where you both were comfortable, you slowly rose, then lowered yourself again. His breath hitched as you began to quicken your pace, then starting thrusting upward to match, causing your sensitive flesh to buzz with pleasure at each contact. Your orgasm was building quickly, just waiting for him to keep pounding until you were undone.

Matt’s eyes never left yours as he reached his hands around you. “I love watching you.” He stated thrusting furiously, causing you to cry out. “I love your cunt, I love how you get so fucking wet for me!” You felt a light slap on your ass, causing you to whimper in pleasure. “And- Fuck, I love how sweet you moan for me when I eat you out!” He pulled out further only to push in faster, causing your body to start turning numb. “And I love how tight you are around me, like we were made for each other! I just love you so fucking much!”

You screeched as Matt’s harsh thrust met the spot you needed to come undone. Your muscles clenched as you released your cum on him again, barely able to continue riding him until he ejaculated his load into you. You paused, finding your breath as Matt rose up to kiss you.

“I’m so glad you’re mine… Forever.”

“Only if you’re mine…”

After a few minutes of catching your breath and giving the two of you a final rinse, you put on your PJs and Matt his light pink boxers with a giant lipstick design on his butt and walked out. As you opened the door, you were greeted by the sight of many, many tissues and the smell of lotion.

Ben was leaned up against the wall, his stained briefs pulled down to his knees and his limp cock in another handful of tissues. Kylo was similar, only turned away in what you could assume was shame.

“I hate you both… So fucking much.” Ben remarked as he threw his tissues to the side.


End file.
